


Ya No Es Lo Mismo

by Alba_Kuro



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adultos Jóvenes, Amor Tierno, Amor gay, Enamorarse, Gay, It eso, Lindo Amor, Mi primer fanfic de it, Multi, Other, Personajes pueden ser un poco Oc, Reddie, Timidez, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba_Kuro/pseuds/Alba_Kuro
Summary: Después de muchos años, Richie y Eddie se reencuentran por casualidad causando que nuevos sentimientos aparezcan.





	1. Despues de Tanto Tiempo

**_Narra Eddie_ **

Estaba tranquilamente en camino para comprar medicinas pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar, choqué con alguien, haciendo los dos acabamos en el suelo .... el encima mio.

-Eddie!? - preguntó el chico con el que me tropecé.

Iba a preguntarle qué como conocía mi nombre pero al ver su cara me queda helado.

-Richie- Susurré asombrado.

-Eds! -dijo ya Richie Mucho mas alegre.

\- Que haces aquí? - dije Tímidamente mientras me levantaba con la ayuda de Richie.

-¿Vives por aquí? - preguntó Richie ignorando mi pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Pues si- dije en voz baja Nervioso.

 _-_ Genial! , yo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí! -Dijo mientras yo tomaba la mano!?.

-Que Ha-Haces !? -dije nervioso con un sonrojó suave en mis mejillas.

-Pues vamos a mi casa para Hablar tranquilamente contigo - Dijo mientras me arrastraba a la dirección opuesta donde iba.

-¡¿What?! NO, tengo algo que hacer - Dije mientras me trataba de soltarme en vano.

-Que tienes que hacer más importante que yo? -dijo Fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Comprar Medicinas -Dije con irritación y nerviosismo.

-Nop! Eso no es más importante que yo, ahora te jodes y vamos a mi casa - Dijo Richie mientras continúa caminando. Después de varios intentos de escapar, pare y me dejo llevar a cabo.

Después de unos minutos de caminar y caminar llegamos a su departamento.

Richie abrió la puerta y dentramos. su departamento era decentemente limpio y ordenado.

-y estamos aquí !, ahora que? , dice Richie mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-no me preguntas a mi. tu me arrastrarte aquí! - le reclamé con irrigación.

-oh bien, no te enojes ... ¿cómo estás? - preguntó pensativo, normalmente no lo veo así ... Bueno no lo veo hace años.

 

 

 


	2. Pensando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie y Eddie Hablan un Rato.En un momento Richie se va a otra habitacion y Eddie echa a volar sus pensamientos.

**_ Narra Richie _ **

Cuando le pregunto eso se quedó mirandome segundos para después Contestar.

-Pues ... aún vivo con mi mamá-dijo distraídamente.

-¡¿WHAT?! sigues con esa Señora!? - dije sorprendido.

\- Solo callate! -Dijo desviando la mirada Inseguro.

-Te hizo creer que tenías asma-dije con el señor fruncido.

-Lo se -Dijo Eddie con cara de tristeza y pesar.

-porque sigues con ella? -pregunte   
inpaciente y un poco molesto.

-Esta enferma grave, la estoy cuidando bajando la mirada.

-oh Lo siento -Dije sorprendido mientras me acercaba y lo abrazaba.

Eddie sin dudarlo se aferró a mi con fuerza.

Haci quedaron unos minutos hasta que Eddie se separó lentamente.

-Gracias -Dijo Eddie con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Descuida-dije Correspondiendo la sonrisa.

¿Y qué tal si vemos una pelicula? Pregunte cambiando de tema

-Yo ... no lo has identificado pensivo y inseguro Eddie

-Vamos quedate-dijo Richie Mientras ponia sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del mas bajo haciendo que se sonrojara.

-ahg ok-dijo con irritacion falsa.

-Sientate a hacer las palomitas-dije con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-claro-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Fui rápidamente a la cocina para hacer las palomitas.

Abri el cajón y saque las palomitas intantaneas.

**_Narra_ _Eddie_**

Espere nervioso a que Richie volviera de Hacer las palomitas.

Sin darme cuanta empecé a adentrarme mas y mas en mis pensamientos.

Que casualidad que me encontrara justamente con richie ...

De verdad! ¿Qué era la problabilidad que me encontraba con un amigo de la infancia y que justamente vivieramos cerca?

Es como si ...... El destino nos volviera a unir.

 _~ el_ _hilo_ _rojo_ _del_ _destino ~_ ese pensamiento fugaz apareció en mi mente.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara.

Que tonterias digopense mientras que un gran sonrojo aparicia en mi cara y la sonrisa se borrada.

"¿estabas pensando?", dijo Richie con una cara pervertida mientras salía de la cacina, con las palomitas.

-en ti -dije sin pensar en lo que digo.


	3. Una Oportunidad Perdida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los pensamientos y sentimientos de Richie.

**Narra Richie**

Senti como si un rayo de electricidad fue subiendo por mi cuerpo, justo en el momento que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

No pude retener un sonrojó se liberará.

Sentí mis manos temblar.

Sentí una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en mi cara.

Miles de emociones estallaban en mi interior.

confusión,alegría y un pequeño sentimiento que no lograba identificar.

Era cálido,emocionante,una tranquilidad enorme pero a la vez una enorme euforia.

Pero tan rapido como llego, se fue.

-Rich-Richie no te lo tomes tan enserio, era una broma -dijo Eddie nervioso.

Senti como era sentimiento desaparecia rapidamente y una gran sentimiendo de pesadez inundaba mi interior.

Quise decirle como este sentimiento que senti, que nunca antes habia sentido.

Quise golpearlo para luego abrazarle y decir que para mi no fue una broma.

Pero no lo hice,perdi mi oportunidad.

-era obvio que era una broma, solo me sorprendio que tu el niño amargado hiciera una- dije tratando de dejar esa sentimiento atras.

-solo callate! , veamos la pelicula que para eso vine- dijo Eddie con el seño fruncido mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Claro- dije simplemente.

Despues de eso casi no hablamos, solo vimos la pelicula en silencio.

Yo no podia evitar dar miradas fugitivas, hasta que casi al terminar la pelicula .la mirada de Eddie se encontro con la mia.

Le mira a los ojos nervioso,el me miró igual. Quise acercarme más a el pero no me atreví.

-sera mejor que te vayas a casa Eddie- dije apartando la mirada con mientras ese sentimiento de pesadez de nuevo apareció.

-Que!? Cómo puedes, Digo estoy de acuerdo. Se a echo muy tarde, debo ver a mi madre- dijo mientras se levantaba con la miraba baja.

Vi como se levantaba y se iba de mi casa

No pude evitar sentir que había cometido un error enorme.


	4. Primer Beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie recuerda Como le dieron su primer beso

**Narra Eddie**

Estaba en mi casa, en mi cama pensando en lo sucedido.

Me sentia tan abrumado.estaba feliz de encontrarme con Richie pero enojado por como me habia echado de su casa.  
Porque lo habia echo?,si todo estaba tan bien. Es un gran idiota de mierda! Como se atreve!?.

De repente senti una profunda tristeza.senti como lagrimas caian por mis mejillas.

Ahora solo podia pensar en ese momento antes que me echara.

Esa mirada....por un momento cri que me iba a besar....que...hubiera echo que me besara?

Le abria Correspondido? O  
Lo hubiese rechazado como la ultima vez?

**~~*Recuerdo De Eddie*~~ **

Estoy en la casa de Richie despues de haber derrotado a **.

Nota:it sale censurado por que eddie no recuerda

Estaba bañandome porque no podia llegar asi a mi casa.

Estaba completamente sucio y mi Mamá le daria un ataque si me viera y y seguro que nunca mas me hubiese dejado de salir de casa.

Aunque podria escaparme....es mejor tratar que de que eso no pase y si no me deja salir de casa, simplemente me escapo de casa.

Despues de unos minutos Sali del Baño.

-Terminaste? -Dijo Richie Medio Dormido.

-Si, Asi que me voy - dije mientras me diregia a la puerta principal de la casa de Richie.

Escuche como Richie me Siguia con mucho sueño.

-Adios -dije ya en la puerta.

-Adios Eds- dijo Bostezando para luego tratar de abrazarme.

-No me toques -dije mientras me alejaba de el- estas sucio.

Y en instante senti un gran asco al tocar como sus labios tocaban los mios,me separe sin dudarlo.

-Ahora tus Palabras estan sucias jaja -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ese fue mi primer beso

***Fin del Recuerdo***

-Es un idiota- susurre al recordar eso.

Senti como mis ojos se cerraban y me dormi.


End file.
